Stuck Together
by AmyHale
Summary: Derek. Addison. Elevator. Do I need to say more?


**A/N: So, the first part is set after their divorce (3x06 maybe?), but before it they had goodbye-sex as you'll understand... lol. After that she went to LA for good and came back once for the Burktina wedding and then for the consult in 4x13 (that's part two).**

"Good morning Addison." he didn't glance at her, and prayed that the elevator would go up to the fifth floor quickly.

"Morning." she mumbled. She got up with a strong headache that morning, and she had a feeling that day wouldn't be going smoothly.

They reached the third floor, and they still were the only ones in the elevator, although they both wished for someone to get in. After a few seconds, between the third and the fourth floor, the machine squeaked and then stopped; Addison looked up from the cup of coffee she was holding. She set her eyes on Derek.

He tried to make it move again pushing the buttons, but it didn't work. He even looked for the emergency button, but nothing changed.

"Oh my god, really?" he groaned.

"It's not like I'm happier than you." Addison told him bitterly, opening her bag.

"What now?"

"Now I hope I have enough money in my phone to make a call to Richard or someone in the hospital."

_Please have the money. Please God, let her make this call_, Derek pleaded in his mind.

Half a minute later, his ex-wife looked at him apologetically.

"Great." he said as he sat down.

She did it too, in silence though.

"You have no reasons to be mad at me." she said after a while, her eyes fixed on his face.

"Oh, really?" he groaned.

"You said _her name _while we were having sex!"

"_Her name_ is Meredith." Derek pointed out.

"Yes, I know it very well, you said it while we were having sex." she repeated.

"You already said it."

"I have every right to hate you right now. You cheated on me." she crossed her arms.

"You too. With my best friend. On my favorite sheets."

"They weren't your favorite sheets! And you, you cheated on me with the twelve-year-old... pretending not to be married,-"

"That's because I didn't feel married. I didn't want to be married to you." he replied rudely.

"... and then again when we were supposed to be trying and you took me dancing." she finished.

"And when I came to tell you that our marriage was over he was naked in your room. We were still married so it was still cheating."

"It doesn't make sense, you know?" she looked up at him briefly. His words were hurting her deeply, but she had no intention to make him realize that.

"I thought she was pregnant." she said quietly, in a whisper.

He ignored her, and said: "I have one reason to be mad. Furious. Because you stayed with him and you didn't tell me."

"There are some things that I didn't tell you, but they concern me and Mark an no one else, Derek."

"I'm your husband, everything about you concerns me."

"You're not my husband anymore, remember?"

"I was back then though."

"Let's change the subject, Derek." she hissed annoyed, moving to her right so that there was more distance between her and him.

After that, they both stopped talking, avoiding each other's eyes and trying thinking about something else.

Addison got on her knees quickly, trying to take deep breaths. She knew what was coming next. "Oh, no." she whispered, as she felt it in her throat.

Her ex-husband glanced at her sternly, still not talking. He watched her in a slight shock when she threw up in a cough.

"What?" he asked; he felt the temptation to stand up and hold her hair back, to rub her stomach softly until the sickness passed. He didn't move though, because although he was a little worried he didn't want to show it, not if it wasn't necessary.

"It's the third morning it happens, okay? Now shut the hell up!" she leaned her head against the cold wall of the elevator.

"What are you trying to tell me, Addison?" for the first time since the day she had arrived in Seattle, he really looked at her. He noticed her tired air, her pained face, her thin figure. He wondered if she was okay.

"Nothing, Derek, please leave me alone."

He knew he made her furious. But now, he wanted to know. If it was what he had in mind, he _deserved_ to know.

"Are you pregnant?" he didn't mean to sound so indifferent and annoyed about it, but now he couldn't take it back.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"If it's my baby..." he wanted to sound threatening now, but truth was he had nothing to say to make her talk.

"You have Meredith. Think about her." she replied, her eyes still close, her head still resting against the wall. "When will this damn thing move?" she hissed then.

He decided to leave her some space and keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop himself from staring.

After a few minutes, she talked again, calmer but avoiding his eyes. "If I found out I'm pregnant... what would you do?"

It took him all his strength to look up and tell her the truth. "I'd be scared."

She sniffed, wiping the tears that he didn't notice. "I don't need you. Hell. Yes, I do, but I don't need you to come back in my life only for this baby. You're in if you choose both of us, you're out if you want the baby and not me. Or obviously, if you don't want to be involved in any way. So, in or out, Derek?" in her head, she wondered briefly what had happened to their eleven years of marriage. To their connection and happiness. Because now, she was anything but happy. She felt sad, and humiliated, and empty too. But joy and happiness were no longer in her life.

"Can I at least thing about it for a while?" he inhaled air, fearing her reaction.

"Do whatever you want." she answered expressionless, trying to get more comfortable.

* * *

"Hey! You're back." he greeted her when she entered the elevator; she rolled her eyes annoyed and pretended not to hear him, even though he knew she had.

"How's... LA, right?"

"Yes." she pushed the button of the second floor again, in hope the machine would move faster.

Derek raised his eyebrows, watching her. "So... ehm..."

"How's the twelve-year-old?" she changed the subject quickly, still refusing to look at her ex-husband.

The man shrugged. "I heard she's moving back to Boston."

"So you 'heard', huh?" she raised an eyebrow, biting her lip not to burst out laughing in his face.

"Yeah, Yang and Stevens were talking about it..." he continued.

"You didn't last." if she hadn't been wearing her most expensive pair of shoes, she would have jumped of joy and satisfaction.

"She dumped me at Yang's wedding, I thought you caught that... So, how long are you staying in Seattle?"

"Two days... why is this thing so slow?" she exclaimed, hitting slightly the wall of the elevator.

"What did you do?" Derek yelled when they heard a screech.

"Please tell me it didn't stop _again_." she answered.

"Apparently yes... fuck!"

"Damn Derek, do you really have to say these words?" she sat down, as if she was accepting the whole situation.

"No phone?" Derek asked.

"No... fuck!"

"Damn Addison, do you really have to say these words?" he joked, earning one death glare from her side.

"How are Naomi and Sam?"

She watched him sitting down in front of her.

"Fine... and divorced..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes Derek."

"I thought they'd be together forever."

"Funny, they said the same about us." she said dryly.

"And how's the baby?"

"What baby?"

"The baby you were pregnant with and who is mine." he chuckled.

"Who told you?"

Derek's laughter burned down immediately. "I'm sorry?"

She finally looked at him, in horror. "Oh my God. When is this elevator going to move!" she yelled getting up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ADDISON?" he stood up too, facing her angrily, as she sighed exhausted, giving up.

"Do you remember our last 'elevator-encounter'? Well,"

"Oh my God, you were pregnant. You were pregnant. I said it as a joke. I thought you had taken a test and it was negative... How could you not tell me?_ HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?_"

"Oh, Derek, you, you; I don't know what to say." she leaned against the wall with a sigh, looking into his blue eyes.

Derek started pushing all the buttons, hitting the walls of the elevator to let out his rage.

"You have a daughter." her soft words made him finally stop. He pulled away when she touched his arm, but set his eyes in hers and listened carefully. "Her name is Katie, she's eight months old and she said her first word a few days ago, it was dog. She has fine light-brown hair and dark gray eyes, her smile is the warmest thing on earth. Her favorite toy is a stuffed yellow chick that Naomi gave to her... she holds it every second of the day and night. Mmm..."

"Date of birth?" offered Derek.

She nodded. "April 28th." she answered. "I have some photos of her in my phone, when we get out of here I'll show you." she sniffed. "I apologize, Derek. I am so sorry, but I don't regret it. We were in no place to raise a kid together and we were not civil enough to do it separated. How many times have we said we hated each other? I didn't want to bring her into that."

"Bitch. Fucking, adulterous bitch. I hate you!" he shouted in anger before stepping forward and pressing his lips on hers.

"Derek..." she mumbled, but she couldn't say anything else. He was kissing her so hard, so passionately, so in his way. The way she loved. So, eventually, she returned the kiss.

His hands moved to her ass, and then up to her hips and as he caressed her backbone she shivered.

"Oh." she said when she realized she wasn't trying to stop him, and that she didn't want to.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." a blond kid stepped in the elevator and enchained her little hand with his.

"Hi, Dr. Katie." he grinned, looking at her mini lab-coat. Addison had ordered it for their daughter's third birthday, and apparently it had arrived just in time. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Remember Daddy, we need to meet Mommy for lunch. She made me promise."

"Of course sweetie, how could I forget." he smiled at her sweetness, forever glad that she existed.

"Good morning." Addison chose that moment to get in, a patient's chart in her hands and the glasses he found so incredibly sexy.

He winked at her with a smirk, his mind going back to the previous night.

"Hey Derek..." she said amused, leaning over to him, knowing what he was thinking about. "I have only two words for you honey." she whispered in his ear, so that Katie didn't hear her. "Aphrodisiac elevator. And may I add, eight o' clock in the evening... I'll meet you here later. Be there." she placed a kiss on his cheek, let out a light laugh and, waving at their daughter, she disappeared in the hallway.

**A/N: If it's too confusing, let me know. When I wrote the first part, this absolutely wasn't what I had in mind!**


End file.
